wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes-Benz Citaro
The Mercedes-Benz Citaro (or O530(G)) is a single-decker bus / articulated bus manufactured by Mercedes-Benz/EvoBus. It was introduced in 1997 and replaced the Mercedes-Benz O405/O405N series. Manufactured in Mannheim (Germany), Ligny-en-Barrois (France) and Sámano (Spain), it is available as a rigid bus with two or three axles and as an articulated bus with three or four axles. Over 40,000 have been manufactured.1 Models Urban model The standard urban model is available in a number of versions: * O530: solo bus, length 12 m, 2 axles, horizontal or vertical engine, 2 or 3 doors, even with front door only (in countries with left-hand traffic) * O530 CNG: gas drive, length 12m, 2 axles, 2 doors * O530 FuelCell Hybrid, length 12m, 2 axles, 3 doors * O530G: articulated bus, length 18m, 3 axles, horizontal or vertical engine, 3 or 4 doors, also with 2 doors only (in countries with left-hand traffic) * O530G BlueTec Hybrid, length 18m, 3 axles, 3 or 4 doors * O530G CNG: articulated bus with gas drive, length 18m, 3 axles, 3 doors * O530 GL: articulated bus (long) (CapaCity), length 19.5m, 4 axles, 3 or 4 doors * O530 GL II: articulated bus (long) (CapaCity L), length 21.0m, 4 axles, 4 or 5 doors (metro package) * O530 K: Midibus, length 10.5m, 2 axles, lying engine underfloor in the rear, 2 (also 3) doors * O530 L: solo bus (long), length 15m, 3 axles, 2 or 3 doors * O530 LE: Low Entry, length 12m, 2 axles, 2 or 3 doors Suburban/interurban model A series of suburban/interurban versions is also produced, with all seats fitted on platforms: * O530 GÜ: articulated bus, length 18m, 3 axles, 3 or 4 doors * O530 LE MÜ: low-entry (medium length), length 13m, 2 axles, 2 or 3 doors, even with front door only (in countries with left-hand traffic) * O530 LE Ü: Low-Entry, length 12m, 2 axles, 2 or 3 doors * O530 LÜ: solo bus (long), length 15m, 3 axles, 2 or 3 doors * O530 MÜ: Solo bus (medium length), length 13m, 2 axles, 2 doors * O530 Ü: solo bus, length 12m, 2 axles, 2 or 3 doors Specifications Operators are able to choose between two different front stylings: the standard design features an angled destination display, like a roof dome, and is primarily marketed for urban buses, while a version with a one-piece windscreen covering the destination display also is available and is primarily intended for interurban use. However, all models are available with either version. Other customizations include the number and type of doors as well as the internal layout. Two types of seats are offered as part of the standard range, again with a basic model for urban use and an enhanced version for longer-distance routes, although both also are available on all models. Aside from the usual diesel engines, the Citaro is also available with a powerful Euro IV natural gas engine (model M 447 hLAG) rated at 185 kW (252 PS) or 240 kW (326 PS) - the latter rating used mainly for interurban and articulated buses or standard-length city buses operating in areas with a hilly topography. These engines are also optionally available with Enhanced Environmentally friendly Vehicle (EEV) certification, meaning that their emission levels are lower than even the most stringent European Union emissions standards. First Generation (1997-2011) Citaro C1.1 (1997-2002) The first generation Citaro pre-facelift was launched in May 1997 to January 2002. As a one-off, German operators üstra of Hanover and LVB of Leipzig took delivery of a batch of Citaros bodied to a special design by James Irvine for Expo 2000. Leipzig's vehicles were lent to Hanover for the duration of the exhibition, but subsequently returned to normal service in their home city. All other Citaros bodied by Mercedes-Benz were to standard designs, however a number of chassis were bodied by independent manufacturers, most notably Hess of Switzerland. However, the Citaro has more recently only been sold as a complete product. In 2007 the workshops of the Szeged (Hungary) bus operator SZKT converted a regular Citaro to a trolleybus. As of April 2010, five such buses are already serving as a trolley and more examples are in preparation in the near future.4 In 2009, the Centre of Ambulance Services in Dubai took delivery of three Citaros, which had been modified to become the world's largest ambulances. In 2010, the French city Rennes ordered a longer version of the Citaro, the Citaro M, which is 13 meters long with an urban arrangement. 15 vehicles were built over the chassis of the Setra S416NF. Citaro C1.2 (2002-2006) In 2002, Citaro updated the first small facelift after production ends on the Mercedes-Benz O405. Externally, it differed in the now straight back side window line, the radiator flap was lowered and increased the air intake. Previously, the last side windows and the radiator grille underneath had a kink rising to the rear window. It was hoped that with the change in air intake, the thermal problems, up to the multiple unexplained vehicle fires of this series to get a handle. In the context of this facelift also the previously used rigid front axle was replaced by a used also in the subsequent low-entry vehicle independent suspension, whereby the ride and suspension comfort was increased. The axle originally came from ZF Passau and was revised by Daimler-Benz. In 2005, EvoBus launched an updated version of the Citaro to coincide with the introduction of Euro IV-(and later Euro V- and EEV-)compliant engines. Apart from minor technical alterations, mainly to accommodate the new generation of engines, the external design received a facelift to give the buses a less angular look, with internal panelling altered accordingly. Production of the old model ceased by 2005. The Citaro LE and Citaro LE Ü models, which were introduced at the same time, were never produced to Citaro C1.3 (2006-2011) In the summer of 2006, there was a bigger facelift to the existing variant, which can be seen from the outside by a revised front and rear design (analogous to the recently introduced low-entry buses). The hitherto characteristic feature of the first series, the "washboard trim" on the front of the vehicle, which was also available as a front advertising area and smooth surface without Mercedes star, accounted for a somewhat rounded front baffle. The lateral sweep of the front turn signals was reversed. The rear was adapted to the coach Travego: it got similar multi-chamber lights and was designed a whole rounder. This can be made possible through the orders of Singapore buses since January 2011. Because EvoBus itself does not offer trolleybuses, the transport companies of the Hungarian city of Szeged independently built six second-hand Citaro solo cars into trolleybuses between 2006 and 2010. This is expected to save on spare parts inventory - this can be done together with the same diesel buses of the dispenser series - as well as lower acquisition costs compared to standard production trolleybuses. The modified type designation is O-530 Tr12, the six wagons bear the operating numbers T-860 to T-865. In 2012, two Citaro trolleybuses also went into operation in Polish Gdynia. The cars with the numbers 3053 and 3054 originated from used acquired diesel buses from Berlin, which has been delivered in 2002. Second Generation (2011-present) Citaro C2.1 (2011-2014) In May 2011, the second generation Citaro, internally known as the C2, was launched.2 From 2012 the C2 could also be equipped with Euro 6 engines. The C2 versions of the Citaro LE models were the last to be presented, at Busworld Kortrijk in October 2013. While the Citaro C2 solo bus is produced as standard with the horizontal Euro 6 diesel engine OM 936h, the Citaro C2 G articulated bus will be equipped with the stationary OM 470 engine as standard. The C2 articulated bus with a horizontal engine OM 936h was also presented at the IAA 2014 in Hanover. Since fall 2015, this is delivered to customers. From 2018, Mercedes-Benz will also mass-produce the Citaro as an electric bus called the Citaro E-CELL and the fuel cell bus Citaro F-CELL. The Mercedes-Benz Citaro G BlueTec Hybrid is a series-hybrid articulated bus with a compact 450 kg, 4-cylinder, 4.8-litre, 160 kW, Euro 4 OM-924LA diesel engine providing power for a roof-mounted 19.4 kWh lithium-ion battery pack, and four 80 kW electric wheel hub motors located on the centre and rear axles. (Contrast a conventional bus diesel engine: 6-cylinder, 12-litre, 1,000 kg.) The battery pack is also charged by regenerative braking (recuperation). The manufacturer anticipates fuel consumption 20% lower than conventional diesel Citaros. 567 In 2010, selected bendy buses were delivered in hybrid version to Wuppertal, Stuttgart, Krefeld, Hamburg and Mülheim. Other buses were also delivered to Essen, Duisberg, Munich, Mainz, Hamburg and Rostock are also in the rigid versions. The Dresden and Leipzig also delivered their Citaro hybrid buses in 2011.8 Citaro C2.2 (2014-2018) In 2014, Citaro C2 updated a small facelift to the existing variant, which can be seen from the outside by a rear design. Since 2015, Aachen Transport runs a battery-powered Citaro articulated bus as a test in scheduled operation. The vehicle was converted in 2014 from a hybrid bus to a battery bus. They removed all diesel components and installed 1300 traction batteries with a total capacity of approximately 180 kWh. The axle loads remained unchanged. The vehicle has four wheel hub motors with 60 kW continuous power on the second and third axle and has a range of more than 50 kilometers. The conversion was carried out as part of the EU project Civitas (Cleaner and better transport in cities) and was funded by the Aachen Transport Association to 75 percent. The costs for the hardware (eg batteries) amounted to approximately 700,000 euros. Mercedes-Benz is currently testing prototypes of the Citaro with all-electric drive. The bus will feature a modular battery pack design and use the same electric wheel hub motors as the Citaro G BlueTec Hybrid. It is scheduled for presentation at the IAA Commercial Vehicles show in Hanover in September 2018.9 Citaro C2.3 (2018-present) In the early of 2018, there was a bigger facelift to the existing variant, which can be seen from the outside by a revised front design (analogous to the recently introduced electric buses). The hitherto characteristic feature of the second series, the "washboard trim" on the front of the vehicle, which was also available as a front and rear advertising area without Mercedes star. The lateral sweep of the front turn signals was forwarded. The front was adapted to the city bus Mercedes-Benz Future Bus: it got similar multi-chamber lights and was designed a whole rounder. This can be made possible through the orders of Berlin buses since January 2019. Since 2018, Mercedes-Benz has also been building the Citaro city bus as a fully electrically powered electric bus called the eCitaro 2 E-CELL. In November 2018, the city of Hamburg presented the first copy of the first electric bus from Mercedes-Benz to the public. A fuel cell bus called Citaro 2 F-CELL is expected to complement the product range by 2020. Seats Concepts 2010 Mercedes Citaro C2 Concept In March 2010, the second generation Citaro, prototype version shown on IAA.2 From June 2010 the C2 Concept could also be equipped with Euro 5.5 engines. The C2 Concept versions of the Citaro LE models were the last to be presented, at Busworld Kortrijk in January 2011. Category:Transports Category:Automobiles